The Fall of Osgiliath
"The Fall of Osgiliath" is the twenty-first game of the extended version of The Return of the King. Plot Meanwhile, in Osgiliath, the soldiers of Minas Tirith continue to fight the Orcs. However, Madril tells Faramir that they cannot fight them any more and realizes the city is lost. Faramir then orders the men to break cover and ride back to Minas Tirith. However, the men continue to be slaughtered, including Madril, who falls from being slain. Nazgul begin to invade the city while also attacking several men. Faramir then proceeds in yelling at his men to fall back to Minas Tirith and for them to run for their lives. The rest of the company flees while Gothmog kills Madril as he lies on the ground dying. While the men continue to ride for Minas Tirith, they are attacked by the Nazgul. However, Gandalf, Pippin and Shadowfax ride out from Minas Tirith and to Osgiliath with the people of ondor looking within the city. Gandalf proceeds in lighting up his staff and scaring of the Nazgul while they return to Minas Tirith. Finally inside the walls, Faramir approaches Gandalf with information that the orcs have broken their defenses, taken their bridges and the west bank and ads the battalions of Orcs crossing the river. One of the soldiers, Irolas adds that Denethor as always forseen those events happening. The white wizard angrily yells that the steward has forseen and done nothing about it and turns Shadowfax around, and reveals Pippin sitting in front of him. Faramir, remembering his encounter with Frodo and Sam, stares down at Pippin, causing the hobbit to turn the other way. Gandalf realizes that Faramir is staring at Pippin, and notes that he is not the first hobbit to cross his path Pippin asks if Faramir has seen Frodo and Sam, to which the man replies with a "yes." Gandalf asks when Faramir had last seen Sam and Frodo, to which Faramir replies that they were in Ithelion two days ago. Transcript * Madril: We can't hold them. The city is lost. * Faramir:'''Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith. * '''Damrod: Nazgul! * Faramir: (shouting) Take cover! Nazgul! Fall back. Fall back to Minas Tirith! Fall back! Retreat! Retreat! Run for your lives! * Gothmog: (after he kills Madril) The age of men is over. The time of the Orc has come. * Soldiers: Keep going. It's the Nazgul. Take cover my lord. It's coming. * Soldier in Minas Tirith: '''Its Mithrandir! The White Rider! * '''Gondorian Soldier: Pull! * Faramir: Mithrandir! * Irolas: It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom! * Gandalf: Foreseen and done nothing! Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path. * Faramir: No. * Pippin: You've seen Frodo and Sam? * Gandalf: Where? When? * Faramir: In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale. * Gandalf: And then the pass of Cirith Ungol. * Pippin: (confused) What does that mean? What's wrong? * Gandalf: Faramir tell me everything. Tell me all you know. Featured Characters * Faramir * Gandalf * Pippin Took * Shadowfax * Irolas * Madril * Denethor II (mentioned only) See Also * Osgiliath Invaded * Osgiliath Category:Scenes Category:The Return of the King Scenes